Georgia (TToTT)
Georgia 'is a bachelorette available in Harvest Moon: The Tale of Two Towns. Georgia lives with her father Grady in Bluebell Village. She helps her father take care of the horses at his animal shop. She is an incredibly hard worker, and will spend most of her time at the animal shop. She loves all wild animals, and is good friends with Laney. She has an accent that she's a little self conscious, and feels out of place at times compared to some of the other villagers. She can be rather carefree at times, but has a short fuse. She is somewhat easy to befriend, because she loves most animal products like milk and eggs (and things made with those two things). Just stay away from fish, eggplant, and mining items. 'Schedule Sunday through Saturday' '(Sunny, Snowy, Rainy) *6:00 to 7:00 - Grady's Animals *7:00 to 8:00 - Walking into the horse barn *8:00 to 10:00 - Inside Grady's barn *10:00 to 5:00 - In horse pasture *5:00 to 7:00 - In horse barn *7:00 to Midnight Grady's Animals On Thursdays when the shop is closed, Georgia will be talking with Laney by the flowers. Sunday through Saturday ''(Stormy or Rainy)'' *6:00 a.m. to Midnight - Grady's Animals Georgia img 1.png georgia_img_2.png georgia_img_3.png georgia_img_4.png georgia_img_5.png georgia_img_6.png 'Gifts' Favorite Gift (+800fp) Fried Rice Liked Gifts (+300fp) Citrus Perfume, Colorful Bouquet, Flower Perfume, Golden Milk, Herb Perfume, Jersey Milk, Letter in a Bottle, Magic Blue Flower, Ocean Perfume, Pumpkin Perfume, Rose Perfume, Snow Perfume, Sunflower Bouquet, Chattering Cicada, Princess Cicada, Bear Cicada, Atlas Beetle, Hercules Beetle, White Giant Beetle, Crimson Dragonfly, Ancient Dragonfly, Emperor Dragonfly, Lantern Firefly, Mustache Firefly, Emperor Firefly, Spotted Pond Frog, White Morpho, Oki Butterfly, Helena Morpho, Migratory Locust, Emma Field Cricket, Ant Hill Cricket, (soup) Vichyssoise, Gazpacho, Bouillabaisse, Corn Soup, (horderve) Arancini, (main) Omelet, Omelet Rice, Gratin, Pizza, Meuniere, Risotto, Doria, Milk Curry, Rainbow Curry, Ultimate Curry, Supreme Curry, Mushroom Pasta, Paella, Stew, Herb Pasta, Spaghetti Soup, Lasagna, Sushi Bowl, (misc) Cafe au Lait, Cappuccino, Hot Milk, Hot Chocolate, Milk Tea, Royal Milk Tea, Honey Shake Standard Gifts (+50fp) All other items not listed above or below. Disliked Gifts (-300fp) Adamantite, Agate, Amethyst, Animal Medicine, Black Tea (Can), Buckwheat Tea Can, Branch, Chicken Feed, Copper, Diamond, Emerald, Fish Bones, Fish Food, Fish Treat, Flourite, Fodder, Ginseng Tea (Can), Gold, Grain Treat, Green Tea (Can), Horse Treat, Jade, Lumber, Matcha Tea (Can), Material Stone, Mithril, Moon Stone, Mythic Ore, Nutra Treat, Old Ball, Old Boot, Oolong Tea (Can), Ore Stone, Orichalcum, Owl Food, Peridot, Pink Diamond, Poison Mushroom, Puer Tea (Can), Ruby, Sandrose, Scrap Metal, Sencha Tea (Can), Silver, Snowball, Stone, Stone Tablet, Topaz, Treat, Vegetable Treat, Weed, All "Large" size fish (except for Large Goby, Large Icefish, Large Killifish, and Large Smelt), Bonito, Moray Eel, Ocean Sunfish, Small Blue Crab, Tuna, Failed Dish, (salad) Boiled Spinach, Cucumber Namul, Tofu Salad, Daikon Salad, (soup) Miso Soup, (horderve) Miso Eggplant, Egg Custard, Sashimi, Fish Paste, Vegetable Stir Fry, Tofu, Okara, Fried Tofu, Dried Tofu, Boiled Tofu, Cold Tofu, Yuba Tofu, Dashi Egg, Simmered Potato, Boiled Pumpkin, Ganmodoki, Boiled Daikon, Shredded Daikon, (main) Egg Rice, Grilled Fish, Fish Stew, Rice Porridge, Natto Rice, Natto Roll, (misc) Green Tea, Matcha Tea, Sencha Tea, Puer Tea, Oolong Tea, Buckwheat Tea, Ginseng Tea Hated Gift (-1000fp) Roasted Eggplant 'Date Information ' Date Locations Good: Grady's Shop, Howard's Cafe, Outskirts of Town Neutral: Mountaintop Bad: Waterfall Date Times: 11AM to 4PM Days: Sunday, Monday, Wednesday 'Flower Events' Purple Flower Event Time: Sunday, Monday, or Wednesday; 11:00 a.m. to 4:00 p.m. Weather: Sunny or Snowy Date Location: Outside of Town Required Friendship Level: Georgia at Purple Flower or Higher Georgia is asking about your farm work and she wants to know if it is hard to look after your farm. *Option 1 (+3000fp) - "It's a lot of work." *Option 2 (-2000fp) - "It's a breeze!" Blue Flower Event Time: Sunday, Monday, or Wednesday; 11:00 a.m. to 4:00 p.m. Weather: Sunny or Snowy Date Location: Grady's Shop Required Friendship Level: Georgia at a Blue Flower or Higher Georgia shows you her best horse, Dakota, and she starts to get annoyed as she talks about Kana from Konnohana who she has a rivalry with. He is nothing compared to them! The other day he said that his horse is cuter than Dakota! *Option 1 (-2000fp) - "Who cares?" *Option 2 (+3000fp) - "She is really cute." * Green Flower Event Time: ''Sunday; 2:00 p.m. to 4:00 p.m. ''Weather: ''Sunny or Snowy ''Date Location: Howard's Cafe Friendship Requirement: ''Georgia at a Green Flower or Higher Georgia is nervous, but she gets the courage to ask you if you think she is strange because of the way she talks. *Option 1 (-2000fp) - "Yeah, it's really weird." *Option 2 (+3000fp) - "I think it's cute." '''Yellow Flower Event' Time: Sunday; 11:00 a.m. to 4:00 p.m. Weather: Sunny or Snowy Date Location: ''Grady's Shop ''Friendship Requirements: ''Georgia at Yellow Flower or Higher; Grady at 15,000fp (2 Flowers = 10,000fp) or more Recently, Georgia has taken an interest in cooking. Georgia asks you to go on a picnic with her at the mountaintop. Once you go, she'll have made you a riceball, and asks you if it's any good. *Option 1 (+3000fp) - "Really good!" *Option 2 (-3000fp) - "It tastes weird..." 'Marriage Requirements''' *Own the Big Bed *Have her at the fully bloomed Pink Flower *See all 4 of Georgia's heart events *Be in year 2 or later. *Have Grady at 30,000 friend points. This is equivalent to 4 White Flowers. Category:Harvest Moon: Tale of Two Towns Category:ToTT Category:TV Bachelorettes Category:Twin Villages NPCs Category:Harvest Moon: Twin Villages Category:Harvest Moon: Tale of Two Towns Bachelorettes Category:Tale of Two Towns NPCs Category:Harvest Moon: Tale of Two Towns Characters